Tiled floors and countertops routinely need cleaning, some of which entails scrubbing to remove dried in soils. Various cleaning implements can be used for cleaning hard surfaces. Most implements include a cleaning pad that may be removably attached to the implement. The cleaning pads may be disposable or reusable. In some examples, the cleaning pads are designed to fit a specific implement or may be designed for more than one implement.
Traditionally, wet mops are used to remove dirt and other dirty smears (e.g., dirt, oil, food, sauces, coffee, coffee grounds) from the surface of a floor. A person usually dips the mop in a bucket of water and soap or a specialized floor cleaning solution and rubs the floor with the mop. In some examples, the person may have to perform back and forth scrubbing movements to clean a specific dirt area. The person then dips the mop in the same bucket of water to clean the mop and continues to scrub the floor. Additionally, the person may need to kneel on the floor to clean the floor, which could be cumbersome and exhausting, especially when the floor covers a large area.
Floor mops are used to scrub floors without the need for a person go on their knees. A pad attached to the mop or an autonomous robot can scrub and remove solids from surfaces and prevents a user from bending over to clean the surface, which prevents a injuries to the user.